Book 4: Air
by Tiera35
Summary: Aang is badly burnt, and they discover that something is wrong with the elements when Katara can't heal him. Takes place a few weeks after the defeat of Ozai, and the end of the show. Rated T for safety. Updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello out there! Hope you like this story, and I also hope to see reviews. **

**Disclaimer: The duck goes quack, the cow goes moo. I don't own Avatar, so please don't sue.**

**Chapter One**

The wind blew strong, sending drops of rain hard against Aang's back. Aang looked out into the rough storm and shivered. The next day was definately going to be a long one. The twelve year old boy was standing out on the large, loft-like balcolny of the house that Fire Lord Zuko had had built for Aang and his friends. He always found peace out on the balcolny, and spent a lot of time there. The night was getting colder, and he was about to go inside when the door slid open, followed by a familiar voice.

"Aang?" A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. "You okay?" Aang smiled at the sound of Katara's voice. "Yeah," he said quietly, turning to face his friend. Katara crossed her arms, and leaned against the wooden railing, trying to make a source of warmth for herself. "It's really cold, Aang. You should come inside." Aang didn't mind the cold, but he reasoned with Katara. "Yeah, you're right." They walked through the door into the warm house.

Toph greeted him with a, "Whatcha doin' out there, Twinkle Toes?" "Just...doing some thinking," Aang replied. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, Twinkles, isn't it your turn to make dinner? We're starving." Aang sat down at the kitchen table. "I thought it was Sokka's turn tonight." Toph leaned in and whispered in Aang's ear, "It is, but do you really want to have burned sea prunes again?" Aang shuddered at the thought. "Okay, okay, I'll cook," he said quietly. Toph smiled her reply and leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head.

Aang went to the closet where they kept the pots, pans, etc, and picked out a large pot. He carried it over to the stove, and set it on the counter. He concentrated for a few seconds, then a flame appeared in his hands. He lit the stove, glad to do some firebending. He hadn't done any since his battle with Ozai. Once the stove was running smoothly, he bended some water into the p'ot, and placed it on the stove to boil. He bended the flames so that they would go higher, that way the water would boil quicker, but lost control of the fire. It was accidently bended off of the stove and into the air, and kept spreading and spreading.

Having not firebended for months now, Aang couldn't control it like he normally could. The fire caught onto the wooden kitchen tables, then spread, until the entire room and his clothes were on fire. For some reason his firebending wasn't working with him, and this was bad. Very bad. Then Aang realized Toph, Katara, and Sokka were in the next room, and the fire was still spreading. "Katara!" he yelled, the fire reaching his skin, "Toph! Sokka! Run! Get out! Hurry!" They all hesitated, seeing flames coming from the kitchen, not wanting to leave him behind. But realizing their wasn't much they could do: Sokka was defenseless, Katara had no source of water, and they were inside a house, leaving Toph no earth, they followed Aang's orders and evacuated. On the way out, Momo managed to fly out, landing on Sokka's shoulder once they were outside.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Katara asked worriedly. "He'll be fine, Katara," said Sokka. "After all, he _is _a firebender." Katara replied, "I know that, Sokka. So since he's a firebender, don't you think he would've been able to stop it by now?" Sokka was about to say something, but was inturrupted by Aang's screams coming from the house, followed by a loud BOOM, and then silence. The fire seemed to have died done a bit since they last looked, and Katara gathered some water to put the rest of it out. The three then ran back into the house, and up to the kitchen where Aang was.

They found Aang laying on the floor, unmoving. His eyes were shut tight, and he was grabbing one of his hands tight with the other. Both were badly burnt, along with just about the rest of him, but the hand he was holding looked the worst. Sokka took a look around the kitchen. "Oh..Man.." he said under his breath, looking over all of the burnt items. Katara raced over to Aang, inspecting each burn. She wasn't sure if Aang was even alive, and if he was, she didn't know if she could heal such bad burns.

As Katara was about to walk away, Aang's eyes opened slowly, he moaned. "Aang!" Katara yelled, hugging him. Aang cried out in pain. She released him, laying him back on the floor. "Sorry." Aang blinked hard once, then replied, "It's okay." Katara took off Aang's shoes, and examined his feet. They were burnt, too, but not as badly. "You don't look so good," she said. Aang said, "Yeah...I know."

"I wish I could heal you," said Katara, "But it might be too bad. And besides that, my waterbending has been acting weird, lately." Aang caught that last part, "Really? My bending has been acting strange, too! That's how..Well, that's how this happened." Sokka chimed in, "That, or you're a really bad cook." Katara barked back with a, "Shut up, Sokka." Sokka fell silent when it reoccured to him that this was important.

"So what are we going to do?" Sokka asked. Katara shrugged, "Take him to the nearest hospital, I guess." Aang sat up, but then layed back down in pain, "Ow...Ow...Wait? The hospital? No way am I going to a hospital! I hate those things!" Sokka laughed, "You're scared of hospitals? Haha.. Too bad you have to go to one." Aang glared at him to the point where Sokka actually got kind of freaked out, then in a deep voice, Aang said, "You take me to that hospital, Sokka, and I swear, I will-" "Enough!" Katara yelled. "Sokka, shut up. Aang, you can stay away from hospitals for now, but if those burns get any worse, that's the first place we'll be going." Aang just gave up, saying, "Deal."

"Sokka," she said, "Go get some water. I'm going to see what I can do with these burns." "Fine..." Sokka said before rushing out with a jug to do as Katara told him. "Toph, go find a towel or cloth or something for him to bite down on..." Aang looked terrified. "Aang, just hold still. I'm not sure if this is going to work or not, but it's worth the try, right?" Aang looked unsure, but he nodded. "Look, I know this is going to hurt. But don't worry about it."

Sokka and Toph both returned from their collections, and handed them to Katara, first the water, then the towel. Katara set the jug of water at her side. "Lay straight on your back, and relax. Try not to move, and here, bite down on this," she said, folding up the small towel and placing it between his teeth. She held her hands over the water, and before she did anything, added one more instruction, "Close your eyes!" She then bended the water out of the jug and onto one of the burns on Aang's stomach. She began trying to heal it, but the water seemed to take control of itself, and was pushing on the burn rather than healing it. Through the towel, you could hear Aang screaming for her to stop, only to be told that she couldn't, the water was doing it. When Katara finally managed to take control of the water, she bended it back into the jug.

Aang's burn looked worse than before, and was in a lot of pain. Katara took the towel back out of his mouth, and through his teeth, he said, "What...Is wrong...With...The elements.."

**Yeah, it's short, so what? Anyways, please review! **

**I hope you like it. Please review. Good or bad, doesn't matter.**

**And to those of you who read the first version of this and liked it, sorry that it's no longer...Well, it. **

**Flameo, hotman, Love, The Fire Nation.**

**Stay cool, Love, The Water Tribes.**

**Don't forget to feed your lemur, Love, The Air Nomads (AKA Aang)**

**Watch out for badgermoles, Love, The Earth Kingdom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey! Thank you to anyone who is reading this! Okay. We've made it to Chapter Two, but for some reason my brain keeps thinking that it's chapter three already. Shut up, brain. Well, shut up left side of my brain. Please?**

**Me: Do yo' thing, Disclaima!**

**Disclaimer: K! My buddy here don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sorry to crush your dreams, bud.**

**Me: *Sobs* 'S Okay...**

_**Chapter One Flashback!**_

Aang's burn looked worse than before, and was in a lot of pain. Katara took the towel back out of his mouth, and through his teeth, he said, "What...Is wrong...With...The elements.."

_**Flashback Complete!**_

**Chapter Two**

The group of kids stood in line to check in to a hotel. Katara walked next to Toph, making sure she wouldn't run into people, since the floor was thickly carpeted, and her earthbending hadn't seemed to be working well outside anyway. Toph walked between Katara and Sokka, who had a burnt up, weak Aang on his back. Aang tried, but couldn't walk. The burns were too bad and painful, so Sokka ended up having to carry him. They both hated it.

The hotel was busy, the line long. Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph had been waiting in line for almost half an hour now, and they were finally second to last. Toph but her hair up neatly, trying to look innocent, Katara stood up straighter, Sokka pulled out his wallet, and Aang shut his eyes. As the people in front of them in line left, they stepped up to the counter.

"One room, four beds, please," Sokka said. The man at the check in counter looked each of them over. "You must be over eighteen to check in for yourself, kid." Sokka glanced over at Katara, and she took the hint. "My wife and I are over eighteen," he said, pulling Aang up higher on his back as he was slipping down." "Oww..." he moaned. "Yes," said Katara. "So could we please get a room? We and our kids need a place to stay."

The woman looked over Sokka and Katara, then Aang and Toph. Finally, she said, "Sure. That'll be 500 for one room, one night. Pay for another night tomorrow or leave by noon." Sokka paid the woman, then handed his bags to Katara. She glared at him. "Hey, I have to carry him, you have to carry my stuff," Sokka said. Katara found it fair enough and continued to the stairs.

Heading up the first steps, the sleeping Aang kept slipping off of Sokka's back, and Sokka continued pulling him back up. But when they reached the middle of the stairway, Sokka slipped on the front of a step, and fell backwards, Aang slipping off of his back onto the stairs, Sokka landing on top of him. Aang woke up yelling out in pain. Katara flew around and grabbed Sokka's wrists, pulling him up with some trouble.

"Aang!" she said. "Are you okay?" Aang tried to airbend himself onto his feet, but only a tiny breeze blew against him. "No," he said. "Are you hurt?" Katara asked. "Obviously," Sokka said. "You know what I meant." Aang tried bending again, only to end once more in failure. "It's not that..." They all looked at him, confused. Then Katara asked, "Then what's wrong?" Aang used most of his strength to sit up, the burns hurting badly as he did. Then, he looked at Katara sadly, and said, "I can't airbend."

**Bum, bum, bummmm! Will they find out what's up with the elements? Will Aang begin to heal? Will they ever make it up the stairs? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review, good or bad, it doesn't matter, just please review.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**Want to find out where Aang got the burns? Read Chapter One. **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening Sequence Dialogue:**

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, and Airbender named Aang. And although his airbending is great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world._

Doo, doo doo, doo!

Previously on Avatar...

**Brought to you by WTFMoments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I'm sorry for the extremely short Chapter Two. I will try to make this one longer. Again, please review. It means all the rice cakes in the world to me. Sea Prunes and Flaming FireFlakes are welcome. Also, I decided last chapter that I would put a small flashback on each chapter of the previous one, to give an idea of what's going on.**

**Oh, and one more thing before we start: Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU a million times for all the favorites! Second day up and it already had about seven favorites! I'd also like to thank you for the reviews. :) Made my day.**

_***Flashback on Chapter Two***_

"Aang!" she said. "Are you okay?" Aang tried to airbend himself onto his feet, but only a tiny breeze blew against him. "No," he said. "Are you hurt?" Katara asked. "Obviously," Sokka said. "You know what I meant." Aang tried bending again, only to end once more in failure. "It's not that..." They all looked at him, confused. Then Katara asked, "Then what's wrong?" Aang used most of his strength to sit up, the burns hurting badly as he did. Then, he looked at Katara sadly, and said, "I can't airbend."

_***Flashback Over***_

**Chapter Three**

Once Sokka had regathered Aang, and they finally made it up to their room, they all sat around a table. "Okay," Sokka said. "We seriously need to figure out what's wrong with your guys's magic elements." Katara was about to throw Sokka into a speech about how it wasn't magic, it was a gift passed down throughout generations, but Toph silenced her before she started. "So...Has this ever happened to you guys before?" he asked.

"If it did, don't you think we would know what to do?" Katara stated. Sokka took a one-second thought and then replied, "Good point." Toph decided to pipe up, "Think, guys. Maybe it's like the solar eclipse to the firebenders. They have a short time where they can't firebend. That could have something to do with this." They all considered this.

Aang's thoughts shot back to the invasion. The days leading up to it, he had terrible nightmares, and couldn't sleep, ending up hallucinating. Aang continued to daydream, but then came back to present time, hearing Katara yell his name. "AANG!" "Wha? What?" "Did you hear me? I _said_ do you know about any certain days that all bending is blocked off?" "Well, there's today." Katara glared at him for a short time, before he said, "There might be one that I can think of. Uhh..." Sokka seemed annoyed. "Oh!" Aang finally said. "There _is one_. The monks taught me about the day where all of the planets are alined." Katara said, "I thought that day made all elements at their strongest, though." "They're not alined like you think, Katara. They're lined up horizontally. It comes very, very rarely. That could possibly be our problem." "Well how long is it supposed to last?" Sokka asked. "A day," Aang replied. "And how long ago did your little accident happen?" Aang looked a little hurt, but answered, "Two days ago."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "Something's definately wrong here." The three benders gave him an annoyed look. "Duh, Sokka," Toph said, crossing her arms, and leaning back in her chair. "We know that. You know we know that. We just don't know what we need to know." Sokka took a second to think about what she had just said, then replied, "I know." Toph smiled at herself unnoticed, and continued, "Okay. Since Monk over here doesn't know what's going on," she said, nudging towards Aang. "Then we need to find someone who d_oes_. Sokka and I will go search the city for some old people, gurus, anyone who might be able to help us, while Katara stays here with Aang, incase he starts dying or something." Aang looked annoyed, but he and Katara didn't mind. "Agreed?" Toph finished. Sokka, Katara, and Aang looked at eachother, then nodded, all saying at the same time, "Agreed." Then Sokka and Toph left the table and prepared to set off.

Sokka gathered anything he wanted to take, as did Toph, while Katara had Aang lay down on the couch. She began making a fire in the fireplace, but then she turned and looked at Aang, and had second thoughts. She stopped what she was doing and went over to sit by him. He looked like something was bothering him. Of course most of his body was badly burnt, and he couldn't bend without something going wrong, but it seemed to be something else bothering him. "Bye guys," Sokka said, him and Toph walking out the door. "Bye," Katara replied. "See ya," Aang said. Then they left.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked when her brother and friend were gone. "Nothing," Aang said, but she could tell he was lying. He was bad at it. "Liar." "I'm not lying. I'm perfectly fine." Katara smirked. "You're such a bad liar. Just tell me what's on your mind." Aang gave in. "I miss them, Katara." "The monks?" Katara asked. "I miss them, but it's something else that's bothering me." "Well what is it, then?" Aang closed his eyes, "My parents."

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Sokka leaned against a brick wall, scanning the streets for anyone that looked old and/or smart. Toph did the same, but on the other side of town, and instead, she was searching for people through earthbending, but was having difficulties. Everytime she tried to 'see', either everything would be blobs of different colors, or it would just be switching from black to white to black to white and over again. She decided to go find Sokka so she wouldn't get lost.

After almost an hour, Toph finally found Sokka, though she didn't exactly find him, but ran into him. They were both running at top speed, Sokka to find Toph and Toph to find Sokka, when they slammed into eachother. "Hey!" Toph yelled. "Watch it, dirtbag!" Sokka got up, giving her a lift up. "It's me, Sokka." "Oh," she said. "Still, watch where you're going!"

**INSERT LINE HERE**

"Your parents?" Katara asked. "Yeah. I don't really remember them, but..." "I know how you feel," Katara replied her eyes locked on the floor. "I have missed my mom everyday since...You know." "Yeah." They each avoided eye contact, Aang's eyes fixed on the wall and Katara's on the ground. Aang said, "I just miss my family."

Katara smiled, and looked at him. She looked at the boy who she had found, innocent and confused in an iceburg about a year ago, the boy she had traveled with this whole time, from the day they met, through the day he defeated Ozai, and now. She hugged him lightly, careful not to hurt him, and said, "We're your family now." Aang loved to hear those words, he had heard them many times from his friends, and he knew it was true.

A tear ran down his cheek as he hugged her back. He knew he had the best friends, the best family, anyone could ever have.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

"Let's get back to the hotel," Sokka said, taking Toph's hand. "Good plan," she agreed. They began walking back to the hotel. They were far from where they were staying, so Sokka decided they would take a shortcut through an alley. They were almost through it, when a middle-aged hairy man with a machettee jumped out into their path.

"Gimme all your monay!" he yelled. "Sorry," Sokka said. "We don't have any." The man became angry. "Don't you go playin' tricks on meh, boy! I know you've gots monay in dat wallet dare!" Sokka felt his waste, realizing he did have his wallet tied there. "That doesn't mean anything's in it!" he said, pulling Toph onto his back. She hung around his neck, not sure what to do. "Yeah, sure, kid. 'Cause e_veryone_ carries dem _empty_ wallets places dese days," the man said sarcastically.

"You know," Toph said, "You're not a very good mugger." The man asked, "Why you say dat, little girl?" Sokka grinned, and said, "Because we managed to do _this_." The man looked confused, but then regained himself when Sokka pushed him against a wall and ran off, Toph riding on his back. "Well that was pretty easy," Toph said. "That's just the Sokka Way, my friend."

**INSERT LINE HERE**

There was knocking on the door. Katara looked through the peephole in the door, and opened it up. "Hey guys!" she said, as Sokka and Toph walked in. "Find anyone?" Sokka and Toph said no, realizing that they pretty much forgot their mission. "Sorry," Toph said. "No one looked very smart anyway," Sokka added. Katara sighed and went back to Aang's side.

"How're ya doin'?" Sokka asked, walking towards Aang and Katara, followed by Toph. "To tell you the truth," Aang said, "I'm not sure." "Maybe we should try another healing session," Katara suggested. "I'm sure I can do it this time." Aang looked scared. "Uh, Katara, no offense, but I'd rather not go through that again." "What if you can't feel the pain?" Sokka asked, "Then would you do it?" Aang wondered where he was going with this, but answered, "Yeah, I guess..." "Okay, good," Sokka said, reaching for something on his back and walking towards Aang.

"Uh, S-Sokka," he said, "W-What are you do-" he said no more, as he was unconsious. Sokka had hit him in the head with the handle of one of his weapons, and seemed pleased with how Aang was out cold immediately. He walked to the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, stating, "My work here is done." Katara was in mini-shock, but shook herself out of it and got to work on Aang, who now, by the way, had a huge, bruised bump on his head.

Katara went to the sink and filled a pot with water, then brought it back to her friend. She then bended the water so that it was covering her hands, and placed them on Aang's worst burn. She moved her hands around a little, then found a spot of interest. But then, she pulled away, bending the water back into a different pot. Then she bended some more water, and began cleaning the burn, harder and harder, but after a minute or two, she gave up, making a sound of anger and disgust at the water.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, crawling towards them on the ground. "My waterbending! It just won't work and it needs to or else...or else, well, I don't know what might happen!" she yelled. "It just needs to work again, and it's really getting on my nerves!" Sokka stood up and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Calm down, little sister. Everythings going to be alright," he said.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Katara yelled. "I will _not_ calm down! He needs me, and I can't help!" "You're bending's still not working?" he asked. "DUH!" Katara yelled. "And worse than that..." she said. Sokka asked, "What." Katara looked at Aang, then Sokka. "The burns are infected."

**INSERT LINE HERE**

**Bum, bum, bummmm! Heh heh. Poor Aang. He always seems to be the victim in my stories, even though he's my favorite charactar. Anyway, please review, and look for Chapter Four. I hope you like the story so far, and if you don't, tell me why in a review! :) Haha. Thanks for reading. **

**Peace, ya'll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. This is Chapter Four. I may or may not post the alternate I wrote for this chapter. The story is completely different in the alternate, and I posted this one because it made more sense. Haha. Enjoy. Oh, and I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, because if I did, there would be a season four, five, six, and so on. **

_***Chapter Three Flashback***_

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Katara yelled. "I will _not_ calm down! He needs me, and I can't help!" "You're bending's still not working?" he asked. "DUH!" Katara yelled. "And worse than that..." she said. Sokka asked, "What." Katara looked at Aang, then Sokka. "The burns are infected."

_***Flashback: Complete***_

**Chapter Four **

"What do you _mean_ that the burns are infected?" Sokka said. "You know exactly what I mean, birdbrain," Katara said angrily. Behind them, there was a short groan. "Aang, buddy!" Sokka said. "You're awake!" Aang rubbed his aching head, "What _happened?_" Katara went to the hotel room kitchen and grabbed some ice, and put it into a sack, creating a make shift icepack. She walked back and placed it on Aang's head.

"Snoozles over here hit you over the head with the end of a dagger," Toph said. "Um.._Why?_" Aang asked, glaring at Sokka. "Well," Sokka said, avoiding the glare. "We needed _some_ way to try and heal you, or atleast inspect you." "Oh. But seriously? A _dagger?_" "Hey, it was all I had on me." "Whatever. So, find anything interesting during my _"inspection"_?" Aang asked.

"Uh, yeah," Katara said. "Actually, we did." "Okay," Aang replied. "Then what is it?" "Well, it's not too good. You know that big burn on your stomach? One of the worst ones?" Aang nodded. "Well, that, along with a lot of the smaller ones, is infected." "WHAT?" Aang yelled. "Calm down, Aang. You'll be fine. We're going to go to the hospital and-" "NO! I already told you I HATE hospitals!" "Aang, it'll be fine! It's not like it's some kind of slaughter house. We'll just take you there for the day, and they'll see what they can do. It's our only choice. You know I can't heal you. And if we don't do something about it soon, then..."

"Then _what? _I _die_?" "No, Aang. Don't say that. You're not going to die. You're taking this too seriously. It's just some minor infections in a few areas, other than that, you're a completely healthy twelve year old boy. That, I'm sure of. You'll be okay. Please... Trust me." Aang looked down to the floor, and then at his burnt hands. They hand some kind of watery liquid seeping out of the burns. And they hurt. A lot.

"I trust you, Katara." Aang said. "Good," Katara replied, picking him up by him armpits -like a baby or cat-, and setting him on his feet. "Then let's go. Sokka, Toph? You guys wanna come, or-" "Heck yeah I want to come!" Sokka yelled. "Who would wanna miss watching Aang cry over going for a checkup? Count me in!" "Okay, on second thought, you and Toph, just stay here. We'll see you tomorrow." "Whatever. Have fun." "See ya guys," Toph said, flopping down on the couch, and closing her eyes.

**INSERT LINE HERE**

Katara and Aang stood on the side of the street, waiting for a carriage to come by. After fifteen minutes of waiting, one finally did. Katara lifted Aang up into the cab and sat next to him, and told the driver, "To Ba Sing Se Community Hospital, please." The driver nodded and whipped the rhino that was pulling them and they set off. The ride was bumpy, but not as bad as most rhino-pulled carriages were. Katara held onto Aang so they wouldn't be thrown around so much on the bumpier parts. Finally, they reached the hospital.

They stepped out of the carriage and stared at the hospital. It was huge. Aang looked nervous, and like he was about to pass out. "Don't worry, Aang. I'm here." Aang smiled unsurely and followed Katara inside. They pushed through a pair of large doors, and the smell of medications and old people filled their noses. They walked down a short hallway, and into a waiting room.

A kind looking women stood behind a counter. She greeted them with a smile. Aang found everything he saw creepy, including the women, while Katara thought it was nice. He kept close to his friend. They went up to the counter where the woman stood. "Hello," the woman said, "How are you today?" "I'm fine, thanks for asking," Katara replied. "We're here for my friend, Aang," she said, resting her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Did you say Aang?" the woman asked, "As in Avatar Aang?" Katara nodded, and whispered in Aang's ear, "See? They know who you are, and I'm sure they'll take extra special care of the Avatar." Aang sighed and remained silent.

"So," the woman asked Aang, "What are you in for?" Aang said nothing, he just stared at the floor, so Katara spoke, "He has some bad burns, and got hit on the head pretty hard. He hasn't gotten any better so I thought we'd come in for a sort of inspection." "Sounds fine," the woman replied. "By the way, my name is Jhen. I'll get you into a room right away." With that, Jhen walked away. She returned a moment later and led them down a narrow hallway.

"You're room is down the hall, the second to last room on the right," she said. "Okay," Katara said. "Thank you." Jhen smiled and nodded, then went back to work. "Aang? Will you talk, please?" Katara asked, as she opened the door to the room. Aang shook his head. He wasn't happy to be there. "Please?" Aang shook his head again. Katara sighed. "Listen," she said, as they both sat down in chairs. "I know you're nervous, but stop worrying. You're only here for a check up, and besides that, you have me. Everything is going to be okay." She felt like she was talking to a five year old.

"Thanks, Katara," he said quietly. She messed up his hair. Katara liked when his hair grew out, because it made the kid in him show more. "I like your hair," she said, laughing, remembering the first time she saw him with it. Aang felt around his head, and then smoothed out his hair. He slumped down and muttered, "Thanks." Then they heard the door opening.

**That's chapter four! Hope you like the story so far! Sorry for the gap in updating, but my internet was acting up. Found the problem today. Look for chapter five soon, and please review! **

**Peace and love from the four nations...and me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, amigos! Well, here we are, at Chapter Five! I remember, it seems like just yesterday I started writing Chapter Four...That's because I did. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Not even the DVDs. I'm forced to watch it on Netflix. :(**

_***Chapter Four Flashback***_

"You're room is down the hall, the second to last room on the right," she said. "Okay," Katara said. "Thank you." Jhen smiled and nodded, then went back to work. "Aang? Will you talk, please?" Katara asked, as she opened the door to the room. Aang shook his head. He wasn't happy to be there. "Please?" Aang shook his head again. Katara sighed. "Listen," she said, as they both sat down in chairs. "I know you're nervous, but stop worrying. You're only here for a check up, and besides that, you have me. Everything is going to be okay." She felt like she was talking to a five year old. "Thanks, Katara," he said quietly. She messed up his hair. Katara liked when his hair grew out, because it made the kid in him show more. "I like your hair," she said, laughing, remembering the first time she saw him with it. Aang felt around his head, and then smoothed out his hair. He slumped down and muttered, "Thanks." Then they heard the door opening.

_***Long Chapter Four Flashback: Over***_

**Chapter Five**

A tall, thin man strolled into the room. "Hello, children," he greeted Katara, who seemed interested in him, and Aang, who seemed interested in some sticky drink someone spilled on the floor. "Hi," Katara said. Aang just stared at the floor, spaced out.

"My name is Shun Lee Torreon, but you can call me Doctor Shun," the man said. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Shun," Katara replied. "My name is Katara, and this is my friend Aang." "Katara...That's a very lovely name, and Aang...A handsome name for a handsome young man. It's a pleasure to meet both of you. So, Katara, how may I assist you?" "Actually, we're here for Aang. He has quite a few burns, and we think they may be infected. Do you think you can help?" Katara said. "Yes, in fact, it's likely that I can. Now let me see," Dr. Shun replied, opening and looking through a cabinet full of medications, papers, and other things. He pulled out a wooden box and set it on a table.

"Which burns are the worst?" Shun asked. "Well," Katara said, "The worst two are on his stomach and hand. Those are the ones that we believe are infected." "I see," he answered. "Aang, mind showing me the burn on your stomach?" Aang didn't say anything, he was concentrating on the floor. "Aang?" Katara asked. She shook him. "Huh? Wha?" Aang said, looking up. "May I see the burn on your stomach?" Shun repeated.

He looked at Katara approvingly, and she nodded to Dr. Shun. Aang then took off his shirt and handed it to Katara. "Now, Aang, please lay on that bed so I can get a better look." Shun motioned towards a bed in the corner of the room. It had brown paper on it. Katara helped Aang get up onto it, and he layed down.

Dr. Shun immediately began looking over the burn. "Mm, hm," he would occasionally say to himself. "Mm...Mmhmph. Yep. Definately infected. But not to worry, it's only mild. I know just the thing to fix that, though." Shun walked back to the table and opened the box, pulling a needle out of it. He then walked back to Aang. "Now, just close your eyes. It will only be a little pinch." Aang looked scared, but he closed his eyes, and relaxed. It couldn't be any worse than most of the things he'd gone through.

Shun emptied all air out of the needle, and then slowly brought it to Aang's burn. Katara looked away. The doctor slowly poked the needle into his stomach, and sucked some yellow looking liquid out of it. Then he pulled it out, emptied it into a jar, and stuck it back in, doing the same. He then pulled it out, emptied it, and set it down on the table. "Done with that one!" he said. Aang let out a big breath, and Katara did the same.

"Now, could you please let me see your back?" Aang was hesitant, but turned onto his stomach, quietly saying, "Alright..." Shun ran his eyes along Aang's back, noticing his tattoo, and his scar. "Aang, close your eyes," he said. Aang did as he told him to. Dr. Shun took up the needle once more. "Dr. Shun," Katara asked as he raised the needle towards where the scar was, "What are you- I wouldn't-"

Shun stuck the needle into the scar, but as he began to suck whatever-he-was-planning-on-sucking out of it, Aang's tattoos began to glow, and his head was thrown back. Dr. Shun backed away, but then ran back up and yanked the needle out, and backed away again. The tattoos continued to glow, but Aang went limp. Katara ran up to him.

"Dr. Shun," she said, "I'm sorry, but we have to go." She pulled Aang off the bed, then carried him out the door before Shun could say anything. They were back in the waiting room in about thirty seconds. Katara said to the unconsious Aang, "Come on, Aang, we're leaving. I'm starting to not like this place so much."

The woman they had been welcomed by earlier, Jhen, gave them an evil grin. Her pupils were red. The clock on the wall began to run backwards at about ten miles per hour. Katara held Aang, whose tattoos were still glowing, in her arms tight, looking around, scared. She began to run out the door, but a man stepped in front of her. His pupils also were red. Katara pushed him aside and ran down the short hall, and through the doors to the outside. What was going on?

Outside, Katara ran down the street, and walked quickly until she got downtown about twenty minutes later. She didn't bother taking a carriage. She went behind a building and set Aang on the ground. She felt his pulse. It was slow and faint, but there. _What did he do to him? Did he hurt Aang on purpose?_ Katara wondered silently. It sure seemed that way. She decided to rest for a few minutes before walking back to the hotel.

**Line**

"Hey Katara," Sokka said, "How'd it go?" Katara walked in and set Aang on the couch, his arrows glowing bluish white. "Not too good, Sokka. Not to good." "What happened?" Katara explained the whole thing to her brother. Sokka thought for a moment, stroking his 'invisible beard'. "Yup," he said. "Sounds like something Aang would get in to." Katara sighed and went to sit by Aang.

"Do you think he's in the Spirit World, maybe?" Katara asked. Sokka shrugged, "Pretty random time to go there, if you ask me, but maybe. I don't know." "Where's Toph?" "Oh," Sokka replied, "She's in the other room taking a nap or something." "Oh... Anyway we need to wake him up and see if he's okay." She shook Aang's body, "Aang, wakey wakey! Wake up!" She shook him harder, then as hard as he could.

Seeing as Aang wouldn't wake up, and being Sokka, Sokka went over and slapped Aang across the face as hard as he could. Katara gasped for two reasons: She couldn't believe what Sokka just did, and Aang's tattoos stopped glowing, and he woke up. His grey eyes opened slowly, and he rubbed his cheek, saying, "_OW!"_ Sokka had a pleased look on his face, he smiled.

"Okay," Sokka said, "So he's awake. Now what?" Katara didn't know what to say to that. "Hey, Aang, how's it goin'?" she said. "Uh...Fine, I guess. _Now_ what did you hit me with, Sokka?" Aang replied, annoyed. "My hand, actually," Sokka replied. Aang sighed and sat up, "What the heck happened? One minute I'm at the hospital and the next, I'm here." Katara asked, "So you _weren't _in the Spirit World?" "No. Well I don't think so. I really don't know." Katara and Sokka were both confused. Aang was, too.

"Can we have dinner?" Aang asked, "I'm starving." "Me too," Sokka agreed. "Why don't you whip something up, Katara? You're a good cook. Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Katara sighed, "Ugh. Fine. Who's up for some potato soup?" Aang and Sokka raised their hands. Katara laughed, "Alright. Potato soup it is!"

Katara finished the soup in about an hour, and called everyone for dinner. Toph came out from the room she had been in, and Sokka and Aang walked in from playing a card game. They all sat and began to eat. Katara's cooking brought back some bad memoried for Aang **(A/N: Lol)**. It reminded him a lot of how he got his burns. But it did bring realization of something, also: His burns were going away. But the weird thing was that they weren't going away over time, but as he ate the potato soup.

Aang took a bite of potato soup, and swallowed it. As it slid down his throat, he felt something on his hand. He looked on the hand where one of the worst burns was to find it shrinking. As soon as there was no soup in his mouth or throat, it stopped. He took another bite. The burn began to shrink again, leaving healthy new skin where it was. He kept it in his mouth for a few minutes and watched as the burn shrunk to nothing.

"Katara, Sokka,Toph," he said, holding up his hand, "You've gotta see this! It's...It's _so weird!_" They all turned their attention towards him. Aang held up his other hand, which was also burnt, and stuck a spoonful of soup in his mouth. He sloshed it around, and the burn began to shrink quickly. He could feel it happening on other parts of his body, too. He swallowed the soup and the burns stopped.

"What the heck?" Sokka exclaimed. Aang smiled. Sokka and Katara stared in disbelief at what just happened before their very eyes. "That's...incredible!" Katara said. "Creepy, too," Sokka said. "Sure, creepy," Aang said, "But good." "What?" Toph asked, dying to know what was happening. "What happened? What's incredible? What's creepy?" Aang's smile grew when he answered Toph's questions. "Toph," he said, "We have magic potato soup!"

**Heh heh...Hope you liked it! Look for Chapter Six and the rest of them! Please review and thank you for reviews and favorites. I really appreciate it! **

**P3AC3 N 3 FRUM DA 4 NATI0NZ**


End file.
